Undertale: Gone Wrong
by mufabil
Summary: Setelah Friks berhasil menerobos pembatas dunia monster dan manusia ia hidup bahagia bersama Ariel dan Toriel dan manuia dan monster bisa saling akur, namun ada kelompok teroris berbahaya yang dipinpin 6 orang berbahaya...


Undertale: Gone F*cking Wrong

Rating: Teen

Genre: Humor, Crime

Disclaimer: Toby Fox

By:Mufabil

Peringatan: Rokok membunuhmu ehh.. sebelum baca Fanfic ini mending mainin cewek ehhh gamenya biar ngerti (klo males liat aja di yutup) dan fanfic ini mengandung kekerasan.

Pada suatu siang hari Friks sedang berjalan-jalan bareng Asriel di kota entah berantah, mereka tinggal di satu rumah yang sama dan Toriel menjadi ibu angkat Friks .

"Enaknya ngapain ya sekarang ?" Tanya Friks lalu ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket hoodie.

"Ke taman aja yuk, katanya ada Li-Fi (Bingung?, tanya aja ke mbah kita semua) disana" Jawab Asriel.

"Kayaknya seru tuh" Jawab Friks.

"Let's go"

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju taman saat mereka sudah sampai lalu mereka duduk di kursi taman.

"Tunggu dulu sekarang siang hari jadi mana mungkin Li-Fi nyala sekarang?" Tanya Friks.

"Iya juga ya hehe" Jawab Asriel.

"Dasar"

"Tapi lihatlah sekitarmu taman yang indah anak manusia dan monster bermain bersama dan burung bernyanyi, indah bukan?"

"…." Friks terdiam.

"Kenapa Friks ?"

"Aku iri sama mereka"

"Kenapa emang ?"

"Mereka beruntung mempunyai orang tua yang menyayangi mereka sementara aku dibuang oleh orang tua ku" Ujar Friks lalu ia menangis.

Asriel memeluk Friks "Sabarlah Friks "

Tiba-tiba ada pria berpakaian jaket kulit berwarana abu-abu, membawa tas hitam dan memakai topi warna abu-abu yang berlogo 'O' dengan huruf 'X' di tengahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian tapi seharusnya kalian melihat tanda itu" Ujar Pria itu sambil menunjukan kearah tanda yang dimaksud.

Saat Friks dan Ariel melihatnya tanda itu bertuliskan 'Dilarang Pacaran Disini, Hormati Para Jomblo Tdd Walikota Jones'.

"Dengarlah kawan ini tidak seperti kelihatanya" Ujar Asriel.

"Alasan klasik, trus lu apain tuh cewek sampe nangis, Jangan-jangan elu gitu-gituin ya?" Tanya Pria itu.

"SEMBARANGAN LU NGOMONG!" Jawab Asriel.

"Yang dia katakan itu memang benar" Ujar Friks.

"Tak perlu menutupinya nona biar kubuat Mbek ini mendapatkan yang dia pantas" Ujar pria itu lalu ia melipat lengan bajunya.

"Namaku Asriel bukan Mbek" Ujar Asriel sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria itu.

"Sudah-sudah" Ujar Friks sambil menahan Asriel dan pria itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kau Asriel? , Yang Sekolah SMP nya di Smp 69 ?" Tanya Pria itu.

"Kau tahu darimana kamu ?" Tanya Asriel.

"Kita kan satu SMP, kau ingat aku si Jammy?" Tanya pria itu.

"Jammy itukah kau?" Tanya Asriel.

"Tentu saja Mbek" Ujar pria itu.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Jammy" Ujar Asriel lalu mereka bersalaman dan memnajngkan kembali lengan pakaian mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Pria itu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Friks.

"Oh ya, Friks ini James Pearce dan James ini Friks" Ujar Asriel.

"Salam kenal" Ujar James lalu Friks dan James bersalaman.

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang pria yang menbawa tas cukup besar berpakaian kaos yang berlogo sama seperti yang ada di topi James dari kejauhan " Apa kau lakukan James ?, ku pikir kau sedang menjalankan tugas" Tanya pria itu lalu mendekat ke James.

"Tenanglah kawan mereka kawanku" Jawab James "Oh ya, ia Temanku Namanya M Agus Hermawan dan ia berasal dari Sukabumi"

"Salam kenal, teman James berarti temanku juga" Ujar Agus.

Lalu Asriel bersalaman dengan Agus

"Asriel"

Lalu Friks Bersalaman dengan Agus.

"Friks, btw apa tugas yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Friks.

"Kami dari FPJ, bisa kau jelaskan temanku?" Tanya James.

"FPJ kepanjangan dari 'Front Pembela Jomblo', tugas kami adalah menyisir aksi pacaran" Jawab Agus.

"Jadi kerjaan kalian gangguin orang pacaran ?" Tanya Ariel

"Gak juga sih, kami hanya melakukannya di tempat-tempat terlarang kayak taman jomblo, tempat ibadah .dll." Jawab Agus.

"Ngapain nih rame-rame ngumpul ?" Tanya Sans dari kejauhan.

"Sans elu darimana aja sih dicariin kagak ketemu? " Tanya Agus.

"Sans kau masuk FPJ ?" Tanya Friks.

"Kalian mengenalnya ?" Tanya James.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Asriel.

"Kau tahu aku memang orang yang memiliki 2 pekerjaan sekaligus" Ujar Sans.

"Sungguh reuni yang tak terduga" Ujar Asriel.

Tiba-tiba ada suara tembakan dari kejauhan dan sontak membuat pengunjung taman teriak panik.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanya Ariel.

"Ayo kita kesana" Jawab Friks.

Lalu mereka berlari menuju sumber suara dan ternyata ada teroris manusia dan monster bersenjata api yang sedang menyandra para pengunjung taman.

"Dengar Walikota Jones, kami mempunyai permintaan yaitu uang sebesar .000.000 $ jika kau tidak mengidahkan permintaan kami, kami akan meledakan taman ini dengan pengunjung taman ini!" Ujar si monster dengan suara keras mnggunakan speaker truk mobil mereka.

"Gawat apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" Tanya Asriel.

"Tenanglah aku ada akal" Jawab James lalu ia mengambil Laptop yang ada didalam tasnya.

"Are you kidding me, elu mau main game di keadaan genting ini?" Tanya Friks.

"Tenanglah neng ( Artinya 'nona' dalam bahasa Sunda), dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan" Jawab Agus.

James membuka CMD di laptopnya lalu ia mengetik kode khusus lalu ia pencet tombol enter. Tiba-tiba .Bom waktu milik mereka tak bisa bekerja.

"Mungkin bom kami tak bekerja tapi jika anda tak mengidahkan permintaan kami akan menembak seluruh pengunjung disini" Ujar si monster.

Tak hanya sampai disitu tiba-tiba Speaker mobil truknya bersuara "Tahu Bulat digoreng dadakan Cuma gopean gurih-gurih nyooi"

"Sialan ada hacker disini!" Teriak Si monster.

"Keren sekali James" Ujar Friks.

"Jadi selama ini kamu Hacker?" Tanya Asriel.

"Kurang lebih begitu hehe" Jawab James lalu ia memasukan Laptonya kedalam tasnya

Tiba-tiba monster teroris berteleportasi ke tembok dimana Friks dkk bersembunyi.

"Jadi kaulah yang mengacau" Ujar monster teroris itu yang ternyata monster banteng.

James langsung mengeluarkan pistol untuk menembak monster itu *Dorr* tepat mengenai kepala si monster , monter itu langsung tewas; tanpa disadari ada yang menyandra Friks.

"Lebih baik kau jatuhkan pistolnya atau wanita ini akan berceceran otaknya" Ujar si Teroris manusia.

Friks yang tentu sudah berpengalaman menghadapi monster waktu ia terjebak di lubang di Gunung Ebott , ia langsung melumpuhkan si teroris dengan melemparnya ala jurus judo saat si teroris tergeletak Sans langsung menteleporatsi semua temanya.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Friks.

"Kita berada di depan rumahku" Jawab Sans.

"Lebih baik kita pulang mungkin hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi lagi" Saran Agus lalu ia menyimpan senjatanya didalam tas.

"Benar sekali" Jawab James lalu ia menyimpan pistonya.

"DADAH !" Ujar semuanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Friks dan Asriel berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Tibalah mereka di rumah dan mereka disambut pelukan sang Toriel .

"Syukurlah kalian selamat, ibu melihat di Tv ada terror di taman, apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Toriel.

"Kami baik-baik saja" Jawab Friks.

"Syukurlah, ayo masuklah anak ku" Ujar Toriel.

"Bu bolehkah kami ke kamar kami ?" Tanya Asriel.

"Tentu" Jawab Toriel.

Lalu Friks dan Asriel berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing lalu mereka chatting aplikasi LAIN

"Kejadian yang sangat gila, bagaimana pendapat mu? " Tanya Friks.

"Entahlah Friks" Jawab Asriel.

"Lebih baik kita tidur siang dulu kejadian ini membuatku gila" Ujar Friks.

"Aku setuju"

Lalu mereka tidur siang.

10 menit kemudian..

Asriel terbangun lalu ia memeriksa kamar Friks dan ternyata ia sedang taka da di kamarnya.

"Friks kemana ya ?" Guman Asriel.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan saat di pintu dapur Friks sedang menangis

"Ada apa Friks? " Tanya Asriel.

"I..i…i…bu"

Asriel melihat Toriel sudah mati berlumuran darah.

"Ibu!" Teriak Asriel.

Ada 2 orang dibelakang mereka yang langsung menyetrum mereka dengan taser lalu Friks dan Asriel pingsan.

Tu Bi Kontinyu…..


End file.
